


Five Places

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has five favorite spots on Laura's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Places

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for [](http://larsfarm77.livejournal.com/profile)[**larsfarm77**](http://larsfarm77.livejournal.com/).

_**[bsg] Fic: Five Places**_  
Happy birthday, [](http://larsfarm77.livejournal.com/profile)[**larsfarm77**](http://larsfarm77.livejournal.com/)! I hope you have a great one. I wrote a little Laura/Bill feel-good love as a present, because I suck at baking cakes. Let's dig into the chocolate reserves soon. :)

 **Title:** Five Places  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Bill has five favorite spots on Laura's body.  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Bill  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Wordcount:** 992  
 **Notes:** Birthday gift for [](http://larsfarm77.livejournal.com/profile)[**larsfarm77**](http://larsfarm77.livejournal.com/).

x x x x

His breath in her ear makes her shiver.

He presses his lips against her neck, soft, and the tip of his tongue, warm. "This is one of my favorite places."

She hums, extends her neck to him with a satisfied smile. "Why?"

The tone of her voice is rich and sated. He snuggles his body against hers, still slightly damp with perspiration.

His fingers trail down her side as his nose greets the tendon of her neck. She giggles softly. "I can feel your heartbeat. You like my breath in your ear. And sometimes I can still smell your perfume on your skin."

"What other spots?" she asks quietly, her hand drifting through his hair.

"About a dozen," he chuckles. "Maybe more."

"Pick five," she says, her fingernails tracing shapes on the firm muscles of his shoulder.

"That's hard." His mouth moves to her collarbone. She takes a deep breath as his teeth graze against it.

"Challenge yourself," she says with a grin.

He laughs at her authoritative tone and kisses slowly down the center of her chest. Her eyes flutter closed as his mouth moves down her torso, tongue swirling in light circles, all the way down to her navel.

"What, you don't like my rack?" she teases.

"I'm not even going to respond to that," he murmurs as he kisses over to her hipbone. She shifts and sighs softly as his lips rest at the curve of her hip. "I like here."

"Why?" she murmurs.

"Because I can do this," he says, and he grates his teeth against her side, just above her hip. She gasps and jumps, then dissolves into laughter. She smacks the top of his head. "And it always makes you jump."

He does it again and she laughs harder, trying to squirm away from from his mouth. He puts a firm hand on her opposite hip and licks at her side, a long, smooth stroke of his tongue. "Okay," she giggles, breathless. "Yes. It does. Where else?"

He rests his cheek on her hip then, looking up at her playfully. She reaches down and runs her fingers over his cheek, her lips pursed, her eyes dancing. He turns his head and licks at her skin and she groans and smacks his cheek lightly.

"Move along, Admiral."

"If you insist," he sighs.

He kisses down the top of her leg, the smooth skin damp and cool against his lips, and she groans softly with pleasure, stretching her toes. His mouth travels slowly down to the inside of her thigh.

"Here," he says. He kisses the inside of her knee, then runs his tongue under the curve of it. She squeaks and draws up her leg. He strokes her thigh with his hand as he presses his mouth against the spot again. "Right here, this curve. I used to stare at it all the time."

"Oh, _really_." Her voice is low, seductive.

"Oh, yeah," he says with a chuckle. "I used to want to nuzzle my nose against it. Just like this."

He nuzzles against her and she kicks her foot with a giggle. "Just like that, huh?"

"For starters," he replies with a soft growl.

"Where would you go from there?" she asks, her fingers snaking through his hair again and tugging gently upward.

"My second favorite place," he says. He kisses the inside of her thigh and she sighs slowly and deliberately as his parted lips move upward.

"Second favorite?" she echoes as she closes her eyes again.

"Mmmhmmm." He plants kisses at the juncture between her legs, inciting a small whimper from the back of her throat. He presses his mouth against her and she groans, squeezing her eyes shut tighter, all the while smiling.

"The amount of time you spend there...oh, Gods," she interrupts herself with a gasp as his tongue flicks out quickly, then retreats. "I'd think it was your favorite."

"Nope," he replies, his voice low. He nuzzles against her and she hums. "I do like it though. A lot."

"I'm glad," she chuckles.

He pulls away from her and kisses the slight swell of her abdomen, nudging his nose against it as his mouth follows the trail of kisses he previously left. He kisses each breast, then her neck, until his mouth hovers over hers. Their eyes meet and she makes a soft "hmmph" sound as she nudges their noses together.

"Here," he says softly.

"Why here?" she asks. Her eyes turn studious as their lips touch lightly.

"Because before anything else, I fell in love with your mouth."

Her lower lip grazes over his more intently. "You like it when I'm a smart ass?"

He kisses her lip back and tugs it with his teeth. "I love the sound of your voice. When you're a smart ass, even when you're not." He kisses her upper lip once. "I love the sounds that you make when you're sleeping, when I'm touching you, when you're irritated or sad. I love your laugh."

A tear forms in the corner of her eye and she bites the side of her lip with a smile. "I love your mouth, too."

They kiss and his tongue teases hers as their bodies press together, skin on skin.

She pulls away from the kiss and grins. "Still..."

He looks into her eyes and kisses her cheek. "Still?"

She slides her hand down his back and gives him a light slap. "I'm partial to your ass."

Their laughter fills the room and he rests his head between her breasts.

  



End file.
